Romance, nazisme et Shoah
by Aizou no Taiga
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a décidé de servir sa patrie corps et âme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Sasuke Uchiha, juif. SasuNaru, UA, yaoi, lemon, historique, romance.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une tout autre histoire dans un contexte historique connu cette fois !

Je sais que ce n'est pas malin de commencer une autre fic sans avoir terminé la précédente, mais disons que je m'engage à écrire un chapitre à la fois chacun leur tour ^^

Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi !

* * *

><p>La balle percuta directement l'os sous la peau sale. Il n'y avait presque plus de chair pour lui faire face. Les côtés se brisèrent et le sang s'écoula le long des flans maigres, alors que le corps retombait dans les feuilles d'automne dans un bruit mat. Des chiens surexcités arrivèrent peu après, retenu par des laisses de cuir que tenaient des gardiens essoufflés. Le chef de la chasse s'approcha et chercha le pouls tandis que les spasmes qui recouvraient le corps du malheureux se stoppaient. L'homme était mort. Le supérieur se releva et dévisagea ses hommes avec un regard interrogatif. Mais personne dans son groupe ne semblait savoir qui avait tiré. Devant le manque de réaction de la troupe, il rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière et siffla d'impatience. Il calqua ses effrayants yeux verts sur les visages de ses sbires et demanda, à voix haute cette fois :<p>

Qui a porté le coup ?

La question n'était nullement chargée de reproche. Il se demandait simplement qui avait supprimé le prisonnier qu'il avait tant voulu conquérir ? En effet, Orochimaru était le _Lagerarzt, _médecin en chef du camp. Si médecin y avait-il à proprement dit. L'homme siffla de nouveau mais de mécontentement. Les expériences auraient été encore plus divertissantes sur ce cobaye là. Il y avait une copie assez conforme de ce prisonnier, mais celui-ci aussi s'était enfui. Il pria que le second groupe ait retrouvé au moins l'autre, qui lui plaisait aussi. Décidément, quelle mauvaise fin de journée. Soudain, des bruits de branches se firent entendre. Un homme, qui jusque là n'avait pas vraiment osé s'approcher, s'avança vers eux. Il avait une tenue presque militaire et une arme à feu à la main. Orochimaru cligna un instant des yeux devant un tel personnage. Il avait tout du corps idéal. Aussi, d'après ce qu'on pouvait en deviner, le jeune homme mesurait bien un mètre quatre-vingt recouvert de muscles nerveux et fins. Sa veste kaki était d'ailleurs ouverte sur une chemise beige qui embrassait la poitrine forte. Le ciel avait beau être gris depuis des semaines, le garçon avait le teint légèrement doré. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était ses cheveux, courts comme le veut la mode, quelque peu hérissé sur sa tête, tels des épis de blé au soleil et ses yeux bleus, qui n'enviaient rien à l'azur du ciel. Un faisceau de lumière, venant d'une des lampes torches d'un des gardiens, vint illuminer ses traits qui se révélaient être fins mais avec une tendre dureté masculine. Par un quelconque mystère, trois fines cicatrices striées chacune de ses joues.

Baisser votre lampe, demanda Orochimaru à son homme tout en arrêtant de contempler le nouveau venu.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'assaut de la lumière et vit Orochimaru le rejoindre, car il s'était arrêté devant le corps sans le passer. Le médecin jugula en lui-même une dernière fois devant le corps si beau et tellement aryen qui lui faisait face :

Halte là, pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Ma foi, je me promène dans la forêt, répondit le jeune homme avec un immense sourire amusé et dans un allemand parfait, je chasse le renard.

Pourquoi avoir tiré sur cet homme ?

C'est un évadé n'est ce pas ? Désolé, je voulais juste le blesser mais…

Cette fois, il perdit le sourire et regarda sa victime en fronçant des sourcils.

N'ayez aucun remord, ce n'était qu'un juif. En réalité, je tiens à vous remercier de nous en avoir débarrassés. Ca n'aurait pas été bien pour nos affaires si un juif courait les rues déjà si encombrées de ces énergumènes. Assura le _Lagerarzt._

Oui, bien sûr. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous être utile, approuva le blond avec un sourire crispé. Il est bien maigre, fit-il remarquer.

Ce n'est pas comme ci on allait les nourrir quand même !

Le tueur ne répondit pas mais semblait quelque peu perturbé.

Dites-moi, reprit le sombre médecin, vous êtes allemand ?

Oui, je viens de Berlin.

Que faites-vous aussi loin de la bien aimée capitale?

Une blessure m'empêche de retourner au front, je vis dans une maison dans le coin qui me revient par un mystérieux héritage. Depuis je m'occupe comme je le peux.

Oh, très bien, reprit le chef de la chasse à l'homme. Mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières, je suis Orochimaru médecin en chef du camp d'Auschwitz.

Naruto Uzumaki, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Je m'en souviendrais. Lui confia Orochimaru.

Finalement, il fit le salut d'Hitler et Naruto lui répondit le bras fièrement dressé. Le blondinet s'en alla avec un étrange poids dans le ventre. Il se tourna vers le cadavre un instant. L'homme avait la tête rasé à la va vite et la peau blanche. Il était laid car anormalement maigre. Quand les hommes d'Orochimaru le retournèrent, il sut néanmoins que l'homme avait été très beau. De sa main, un bout de tissu noir tomba, révélant le dessin d'un éventail blanc et rouge. Il s'arracha de sa contemplation. Il allait vraiment prendre congé quand Orochimaru ajouta :

Il reste un prisonnier en liberté. Si vous venez à le croiser où n'importe quel juif…

Je vois. Comment est-il ?

Cheveux et yeux noirs, peau blanche, grand… Dépêchons avant que le cadavre sente, grommela-t-il à l'attention de ses hommes.

Naruto ne demanda pas son reste et retourna chez lui. Il dû marcher un bon quart d'heure entre forêt et champs avant de voir sa coquette maison de briques rouges. Il entra et retrouva non sans soulagement son salon vaste et sobre, avec la table basse de verre au milieu qu'il affectionnait beaucoup pour ses motifs simples, en spirales. La maison avait un mobilier de meubles massifs et clairs et un parquet de bois lumineux. En entrant, on avait la radio à la gauche et un demi-mur au fond à droite. Elle trônait sur une commode qui contenait de la vaisselle. Un canapé bleu clair, entouré deux fauteuils de même couleur, s'appuyait sur le demi-mur d'en face et reposait sur un tapis orange sombre. Au dessus, la grande toile d'un renard ressortait sur le papier peint blanc cassé, alors que deux fenêtres encadrés de par et d'autre la commode. Naruto ferma la porte et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau avant de s'avancer à droite dans la salle à manger. Il contourna la table sombre et le bar qui faisait le coin de la cuisine pour se servir un verre. Le rangement était assez précaire car Naruto s'occupait personnellement de chez lui, que ce soit pour le ménage ou la cuisine. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit le plus ordonné des garçons.

Il abandonna sa cuisine, repassa sur le flan de sa table et ouvrit une porte du fond. Elle donnait sur un couloir. Quatre portes lui faisait face. Il avait le choix entre la salle de bain, sa chambre, la cave et la grande salle de détente. Il choisit la deuxième porte à droite vers cette dernière salle. A l'intérieur il y avait un riche tapis et des peintures profondes qui ne les intéressaient pas vraiment. Il posa son bourbon sur une petite table et courut presque vers son piano. Rejetant ses futiles regrets, il commença doucement quelques notes pour ré-apprivoiser la bête. Il commençait à se faire tard mais Naruto n'était pas pressé de se coucher, persuader que ce visage pâle le hanterait.

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva tôt bien qu'il n'est pas beaucoup dormi. Il fit son jogging matinal dans le village d'à côté. Beaucoup le saluait. Le jeune homme ne vivait ici que depuis quelques mois mais était déjà connu de tous au village, et même un peu aux alentours. Il restait la plupart du temps dans sa maison ou dans la forêt mais venait régulièrement au marché ou dans les rues pour son footing. Il avait la particularité d'être toujours souriant et volontaire. Une fois il aida un vieil homme à réparer sa toiture, une autre fois il avait même secouru une damoiselle d'un viol alors qu'il avait entendu ses gémissements dans les bois. Même les polonais hostiles aux allemands le considéraient comme un individu à part entière et demandaient de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Ce jour là, Naruto toqua à une certaine porte. Une jeune femme ouvrit. Elle était légèrement plus jeune que lui, petite et bien formée, avec de grands yeux clairs et des cheveux bruns. Elle lui sourit timidement en rougissant et Naruto lui dit avec un immense sourire :

Bonjour Hinata, je viens voir ton cousin.

O-oui, bien sûr. Entre Naruto.

Hinata était mi allemande mi polonaise. Naruto la connaissait un peu à Berlin car il était très ami avec son cousin. Neji était venu la rejoindre à la ferme après la mort des parents de la pauvre enfant. Quand Naruto avait découvert qu'il avait hérité de la maison près de chez son ami, il avait décidé d'y vivre plutôt que de la vendre. Il avait bien fait car il enchaînait les jours tranquilles et bien heureux. La fortune de ses parents lui permettait de ne pas travailler, étant homme modeste et heureux de peu. Neji vint à sa rencontre et ils se saluèrent comme tout bon nazi en souriant. L'invitant dans le salon, les deux hommes discutèrent d'abords de choses anodines puis de la politique.

Tu sais quoi, lui dit soudain Neji en attachant ses cheveux bruns dans le dos, le renard m'a encore volé une de mes volailles. C'est vraiment embêtant.

Ah, je suis désolé Neji, je lui faisais la chasse quand j'ai rencontré un homme du nom d'Orochimaru.

Oh ! C'est toi qui as tué le fugitif ?

Tu es déjà au courant ? S'étonna Naruto.

Orochimaru est venu ce matin pour m'acheter de la volaille justement. On a un peu pris l'habitude de s'échanger les nouvelles. Joli coup dit donc !

O-oui. N'est ce pas.

Tu ne dois pas te tracasser pour ça, lui fit Neji et Naruto le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

Je te connais bien, répondit-il à la question muette de son ami, tu es un bon soldat… tant que tu ne vois pas les visages de tes adversaires. Tu es un sensible ! Rit-il.

Naruto eut un rire amer. Il lui raconta plus en détail la drôle de soirée, lui expliquant tout dans les plus moindres détails. De lorsqu'il avait repéré les traces du renard et qu'il avait entendu un bruit de course à l'éventail rouge et blanc. Puis, il décida de prendre congé en promettant à Neji d'attraper le renard.

Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, le village n'aura pas vent de l'accident, les polonais ne comprennent pas toujours les bienfaits de nos gestes.

Son ami fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et reprit sa course jusqu'à chez lui. En effet, ce dit-il, il avait eu le bon geste. Le village n'en sera rien et la vie va reprendre son cours normal. Sur la route, il fut dépassé par un camion, rempli d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants portant l'étoile jaune, qui rejoignait directement Auschwitz. Ils regardaient autours d'eux avec des yeux vides et inquiets. Mais cette fois, Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuit sa route sans une once de remord.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans encombre. Il se proposa à porter les courses d'un couple de personnes âgées et mangea à l'Ichiraku, son restaurant préféré. La nuit menacé le ciel quand il rejoignit la forêt armé de son fidèle fusils. Il repéra sans mal des traces mais elles ne semblaient pas assez fraiches. Il grogna car ça ne devait pas être une piste que l'animal arpentait souvent. Il se devait de trouver le refuge du goupil, pour cela il fallait trouver les lieux où le renard était obligé de parcourir près de son terrier. Il continua sa marche lentement, à l'affut du moindre indice. La forêt se faisait menaçante tandis que le soleil disparaissait de l'horizon. Mais Naruto était têtu. De plus, il commençait à obtenir les fruits de ses efforts, poursuivant sans relâche les indices : empreintes, touffes de fourrures…

Il rejoignit ainsi le champ de Lee et Tenten. Il longeait le champ quand il vit une tache blanche sous un buisson. Automatiquement, Naruto s'approcha pour regarder de plus près. Il prit la chose du bout des doigts avant de la relâcher précipitamment. C'était un peu froid et… Mon dieu, la chose avait un ongle à son extrémité. Naruto le reprit délicatement pour découvrir la peau lisse d'un doigt, relié à une main qui était relié à un bras. Finalement, Naruto écarta les feuillages et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant sa trouvaille. Un homme se trouvait là, les vêtements arrachés, la peau froide. Il avait la tête mal rasé et l'on devinait des cheveux noirs de jais. Il avait les joues un peu trop creuse, mais le visage noble et paisible. Le chasseur chercha le pouls de l'homme avant même de réfléchir. Il était vivant. Il s'écoula une minute où il ne fit rien d'autre que d'observer le garçon à ses pieds. Il était très maigre, comme l'autre. Il y avait d'ailleurs une grande ressemblance entre les deux. Naruto compris alors que se devait être le second fugitif dont Orochimaru lui avait parlé. Nul doute que cet homme était un juif. De plus, il répondait parfaitement aux critères physiques nommés par Orochimaru. Malgré tout, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le chasseur ne bougea pas de sa contemplation. Le plus sage, selon lui, aurait été de le tuer, là et maintenant. Il allait le faire, prenant son fusil en main, quand un objet attira son attention dans la main du dormeur. Il le prit et son souffle s'arrêta. C'était le même que celui du juif qu'il avait tué. La culpabilité reprit ses droits et Naruto fourra l'objet dans sa poche et attrapa sans ménagement ni réflexion l'homme à terre. Il le hissa sur son épaule difficilement mais avec une facilité déconcertante. Le poids de l'homme l'inquiéta. Il le ramena chez lui en jetant des coups d'œil craintif autours de lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut posé le juif sur son lit que Naruto se rendit compte de la gravité de son geste.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà une tout autre histoire dans un contexte historique connu cette fois !

Je sais que ce n'est pas malin de commencer une autre fic sans avoir terminé la précédente, mais disons que je m'engage à écrire un chapitre à la fois chacun leur tour ^^

Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi !

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je suis infiniment lente à écrire. Mon excuse du jour ? Les examens qui arrivent à grands pas le 20, 23 et 28. Je réfléchit à ma prochaine excuse, en attendant bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Romance, nazisme et shoah<span>**

_Chapitre _2

Difficilement, Sasuke sortit du sommeil réparateur, si difficile à obtenir. Dans les camps, on dormait peu. Il y avait la peur de la mort. Il y avait la peur des rêves, car les cauchemars seuls subsistaient encore dans les esprits des déportés, qui perdaient toujours plus la netteté de leur vie d'autant, meilleure et lointaine. Ils se serraient dans les lits, comment dire, dans les paillasses de bois, superposées, entassées, en écoutant les hurlements de désespoir des endormis. En ce moment, Sasuke avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver dans cet endroit, dans cette atmosphère, d'être face au plafond horriblement bas du dortoir. Généralement, son frère et lui-même prenaient place sur les plus hautes paillasses, le plafond au-dessus de la tête. Plus on était loin du sol, des capos et de la réalité, mieux c'était. Doucement, il se rappela qu'il s'était enfui. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement en se demandant d'un coup : « où est grand frère ? » et « où suis-je ? ». La lumière l'agressa et il perdit quelques minutes à s'habituer à cette insoutenable lueur. Il découvrit alors qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Le lit où il était installé était confortable à souhait. Les draps qui l'enveloppaient étaient doux et chaud. La pièce était lumineuse, deux fenêtres de part et d'autre de la tête de lit en massif sombre. La chambre lui semblait - comment disait-on déjà ? – chaleureuse. Mais sa nostalgie laissa rapidement place à l'inquiétude et surtout à l'incompréhension. Si il n'était pas au camp – ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas – il ne serait pas dans une chambre coquette et individuelle et dans un lit douillé. En se relevant, il sentit contre sa peau un doux frottement. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit non seulement qu'il avait été changé – son vêtement inconfortable de prisonnier troqué pour un pyjama de lin – mais il avait aussi été lavé. Perplexe, il crut un moment que quelqu'un l'avait aidé et sauvé. Mais où était donc son sauveur ? Où était son frère ? Etait-il quelque part par ici, sauf lui aussi ?

Alors qu'il se redressait complètement, assis sur le matelas, la poigné de la porte s'abaissa et le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement sous l'appréhension et la peur. Une tête apparut à l'embrasure de la porte et Sasuke cessa de respirer quand il découvrit l'individu - son sauveur ? Une nouvelle hypothèse naquit dans son esprit, superflu et stupide, mais sur le moment il ne put s'en empêcher. Comprenez, lorsque l'on se réveille dans un tel endroit de paix après avoir vécu l'enfer, et que votre garde malade (?) se trouve être incroyablement beau, on est obligé d'y penser. En effet, l'individu avait le visage doux mais masculin, les cheveux dorés et les yeux azurs. Un ange. Oui, Sasuke crut un instant au paradis. En réalité, il était mort dans le massif où il s'était écroulé, évanoui, puant la cigarette qui devait tromper l'odeur des chiens. Maintenant, l'horreur laissait place à la sérénité. Il n'avait plus froid, il n'était plus triste ou désespéré. L'ange entra, avec un air grave sur le visage. Sa silhouette était magnifiquement élancée, vêtue de noir mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas. En revanche, son délire prit un autre tournant lorsque l'ange ouvrit complètement la porte, les sourcils froncés et les rides du lion creusés par l'anxiété. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le fugitif fut le bras gauche de son ange, qui arborait le brassard distinctif des nazis. A la vue de la croix gammée, la vision paradisiaque de Sasuke se brisa. Il reprit ses esprits et lorsque le dit ange referma la porte en le laissant seul, il imagina le pire. Il se leva du lit précipitamment. Si l'homme avait ce brassard, il n'était certes pas de son côté. Il devait se sauver et vite. Mais pourquoi courir ? Après tout ils l'avaient déjà rattrapé une fois, ce n'est pas comme si ils le laisseraient retenter sa chance. Il se figea au milieu de la pièce, voyant déjà Orochimaru, l'homme qui le lorgnait depuis un moment au camp, rentrer avec un sourire vainqueur et…excité. Il lui expliquerait avec un air goguenard qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé et soigné. Maintenant qu'il s'était remis, il allait avoir l'honneur de devenir son être vivant numéro un pour toutes ses expériences suspectes et, d'après les rumeurs et les cris, douloureuses.

Dans un mouvement de désespoir, il se jeta sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir tandis que, de nouveau, des pas s'approchaient. Il tira les rideaux. Il vit les arbres devant lui mais il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le paysage n'avait rien avoir avec l'horizon que l'on scrutait au camp, la forêt était trop proche. Il ne s'aperçut pas que les barbelés et fils électriques avaient disparut du décor. Pour lui, il était là-bas, de retour à l'enfer. Naruto entra alors et grogna tout en déposant rapidement son plateau sur le lit. Il attrapa le poigné de Sasuke et l'obligea de force à reprendre sa place sur le matelas. Faible, celui-ci se laissa faire, résigné. Mais Naruto se contenta de regarder par delà la vitre, fébrile et apeuré. Mais personne ne se trouvait à l'extérieur. Espérant que personne ne les aient vu, il referma les rideaux d'un coup sec et fixa le juif avec une lueur d'avertissement furieuse. Le fugitif ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Naruto rejoignit alors son plateau, demandant d'un geste que Sasuke reprenne sa place dans le lit. Le déporté obéit, troublé et la peur au ventre. Le blond lui donna alors un bol et une cuillère, lui faisant signe de manger.

Eberlué, Sasuke obéit. Il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon de sa vie, et s'il s'écoutait il avalerait le tout en quelques secondes. Mais, foi d'Uchiha, il garderait sa dignité. Il mangea rapidement toutefois, ne se rendant pas compte de l'air heureux qui s'affichait sur son visage pâle. Naruto observa le visage rayonnant de son hôte, surpris et presque amusé. Quand Sasuke eut fini, il reprit le bol et resta stoïque quelques instants, fixant les bras squelettiques du malade. Il grogna et se leva brusquement sous l'œil effrayé du juif qui ne savait plus que penser de sa situation et du comportement du nazi. Le blond revint avec, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout un pain et un immense morceau de fromage. Pour ne pas qu'il ne mange trop vite, Naruto découpa des tranches épaisses lui-même et y déposa un bout de fromage avant de la passer à Sasuke qui la dévora. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Naruto s'occupa à engraisser Sasuke de pain et de calcium. Jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte alors que le maigrichon finissait ses miettes.

Naruto devint blanc. Sasuke comprit que personne ne savait ce qu'il était ici. Naruto s'empressa de prendre le dîner et d'emmener Sasuke à la cave. Là, il lui fit signe de se taire et de se cacher. Il remonta les marches et cacha toutes les preuves possibles et inimaginables de la présence de son invité interdit. Il se peigna son plus beau sourire niais sur le visage pour ouvrir à Neji.

_Non ! Pourquoi lui_, pensa Naruto en ouvrant à son ami. Neji entra :

-Salut Naruto, ah, Heil Hitler !

-Ah, Heil Hitler, répondit Naruto s'une voix hésitante.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait à peine recueillit le juif que déjà son meilleur ami venait à sa porte en lui rappelant à quelle patrie il appartenait. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait peur. Peur de décevoir son ami, ses amis, puis sa patrie et enfin, il savait d'avance ce qui arrivait aux traitres. Bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à perdre, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer mourir de telle façon. Oh que non, il ne serait pas comme ses parents ! Il ne déshonorait plus son pays. Mais que faire alors ? Le mal était déjà fait, le juif dans sa cave, son ami, fier et respectueux des lois, dans son salon : il ne manquait plus que la découverte fatidique.

-Dis, Naruto, je te parle.

-Ah, oui excuse moi, tu disais ?

-Juste si tu avais quelque chose à boire.

-Bien sûr, tu veux quoi ? demanda le blond.

-T'as quoi ?

-Un peu de tout, mais si tu veux de l'alcool tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi dans le « petit salon privé ».

-Héhé, tu me feras écouter ton dernier morceau alors.

-S-si tu veux.

Naruto l'emmena dans sa pièce privé où reposait son piano. Il sentit comme un malaise et il comprit soudain que d'habitude c'était lui qui monopolisait la discussion. Il commença alors, bégayant un peu, à parler de tout et de rien comme il faisait tous les jours. Bientôt, il reprit contenance et poursuivit son monologue en s'installant à son piano noir. Neji, observateur, fut heureux de retrouver son ami, il avait eu peur en le voyant lui ouvrir la porte, palot et mal à l'aise. Naruto avait peut-être mal dormi. Comme il le lui avait déjà dit, Naruto n'était pas un tueur même si ses médailles de guerres juraient le contraire. Naruto lui sourit avant de commencer un petit air qui stoppa Neji dans son mouvement pour reprendre son verre de vin rouge. Il avait oublié à quel point les écrits musicaux du blondinet étaient si prenants. Il écouta son coéquipier avec attention. Quand il eut finit, il aurait presque eut la larme à l'œil s'il n'avait pas appris à ce contenir. Il sourit à son ami, rare chez lui et félicitant Naruto. Des mots auraient été moins forts pour exprimer la jubilation du Hyuuga.

-Naruto, tu n'aurais pas un alcool plus fort, histoire de fêter ton œuvre ?

-A la cave, répondit sans réfléchir le blond qui pâlit.

-Bouge pas j'y vais.

Naruto se leva mais Neji avait déjà disparut dans le couloir et ouvrait la porte de la cave. Ses jambes tremblaient et il dû s'assoir pour ne pas tomber.

-Naruto, je n'arrive jamais à trouver ce foutu interrupteur…

Celui-ci ne répondit pas de suite, comme ci l'information avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau. Après un moment, il décida de laisser le sort du juif dans les mains d'un quelconque miracle :

-Il…il est derrière la porte.

-Quelle idée, murmura Neji.

Naruto suait à grosses gouttes et attendit qu'à tout instant le brun l'appela en découvrant le juif dans sa maison. Cela ne se fit pas attendre et Neji lui lança :

-Naruto, viens voir !

Il obéit. C'était terminé. Bon sang qu'est ce qui lui avait prit pour ramener un fauteur de trouble chez lui. Il avait assez bataillé pour remettre son nom loin de la honte, et voici qu'il venait de creuser sa propre tombe. Il descendit les escaliers comme un automate. Peut-être pourrait-il nier ? Après tout, un juif entre chez lui alors qu'il laisse la fenêtre ouverte est crédible non ? Il serait venu lui voler à manger puis ce serait caché en entendant le blond se réveiller. En désespoir de cause, dans sa cave. Mais quand il arriva dans son sous sol, il ne vit aucun homme squelettique pâle aux yeux noirs. Non, pas de juif, pas de clandestin. Juste Neji qui regardait avec un œil critique ses wiskis.

-Je voulais te demander lequel j'ouvrais ne sachant pas ceux que tu veux garder pour d'autres occasions.

Le soulagement était tellement intense que Naruto eut un petit rire nerveux. Il répondit rapidement en voyant le regard suspicieux du blond :

-Prend celle que tu veux, je ne suis pas avare, plaisanta-t-il.

-Mmh mmh.

* * *

><p>Sasuke s'autorisa à respirer lorsque les deux hommes remontèrent en plaisantant sur le nom de la bouteille. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Enfin, simple expression après tout ce qui lui était arrivé auparavant. Mais le stress avait dû mal à redescendre. Il ne sortit pourtant pas du trou étroit, miteux, humide et poussiéreux pour autant. Il venait de trouver la cachette parfaite et profitait de sa trouvaille, si protectrice de son point de vue, quelque peu tombé du ciel au bon moment aussi. Mais je pense que l'auteure va prendre cinq minutes à vous narrer le pourquoi du comment notre Sasuke s'est retrouvé dans un tel endroit, et vous expliquer aussi quel est cet endroit. L'auteure est généreuse ! (hm hm, je passe.)<p>

Lorsque Neji avait ouvert la porte, Sasuke n'avait pas su quoi faire. Etait-ce le blondinet qui venait lui dire que la voie était libre ? Ou peut-être pour partir ? Il s'était relevé pour l'accueillir avec son visage résigné mais un moment passa sans que l'autre ne daigne descendre ni même allumer la lumière. Le noiraud eut alors un doute. Doute qui fut confirmé lorsqu'une voix s'éleva. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas la voix de son sauveur, ça aurait très bien pu être lui, mais il était assez vif pour comprendre que ce n'était pas lui. Après tout, était-il vraiment envisageable de croire que la personne vivant dans cette maison demanda où se trouvait l'interrupteur à un invité ? C'était une question rhétorique… Bref, Sasuke n'attendit pas ni une ni deux pour essayer de se cacher. Malheureusement, l'endroit était petit, avare en meubles et en quoi que ce soit pouvant le dissimuler. Il y avait des bouteilles surtout, entreposé le long du mur, un bureau solitaire et un peu bas contre les escaliers. Sasuke essaya de se faire oublier en dessous, dans le coin le plus sombre. En s'appuyant contre le mur, il le sentit céder doucement. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, il cru comprendre qu'il s'était appuyé sur une planche de bois qui pourrissait. Voyant l'individu descendre les dis escaliers après avoir allumé la lumière, il donna un coup contre la planche qui bascula, et lui avec. Il arrêta de respirer et pria pour que personne n'est la judicieuse idée de fouiller sous le bureau. Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé dans la petite cache.

Il s'évertua à reposer ce qui restait de la planche contre le trou. Elle était vraiment poisseuse, les clous n'avaient servis à rien face à la pourriture du bois. Mais qui foutrait un tel bois ! Il s'en occupa plus quand il prit conscience qu'il était assis sur des objets. Des livres, rien que ça ! Ils semblaient fragilisés mais en bons états. Il décida de s'en préoccuper plus tard. Il avait déjà à faire avec le fait que ce petit nazi de mes deux qui s'évertuait à le cacher l'avait presque dénoncer aussi tôt. Bien que cela n'étonnait pas Sasuke, c'était plutôt la manière lâche dont s'était pris le jeune homme : en le laissant se faire avoir par quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour ne rien avoir sur la conscience. Il resta dans ce trou un long moment. Il songea que quatre heures étaient passées lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir. Il attendit un moment avant que le blond n'osa un :

-Hm. Tu es où exactement ?

Sasuke pris une bonne inspiration poussiéreuse pour se préparer à affronter le nazi. Puis, il retira la planche, se faufila sous la table. Le blond le remarqua et le vit refermer la planque de fortune. Le noiraud se mit debout face à lui, attendant le verdict. Mais ses yeux noirs, eux, s'acharnaient à lancer des éclairs acides. Le blond le remarqua et comprit. Il baissa le regard sur ses bouteilles. Sasuke n'eut aucune pitié. Le nazi avait un sens de la culpabilisation ? Tant mieux et il en profitait. S'il avait cru se servir de lui pour racheter son âme au paradis qu'il se mette le doigt dans l'œil, ou s'apprête enfin à aider ceux qui mourraient un peu plus dans ces camps noirs. Le nazi tourna les talons mais s'arrêta tout de suite, lui tournant le dos. Il soupira un peu et lui annonça :

-Tu peux monter maintenant, mais au moindre…si jamais quelqu'un vient ou passe même devant la maison tu te carapates ici. Il y va maintenant de notre vie…

Sasuke le fusilla des yeux. Oh non. Lui, il allait mourir ça c'était sûr. Mais cet idiot pourrait toujours niais et le vendre.

-Je… Sinon, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Tiens, il lui faisait quand même cadeau de son nom. Si on le trouve, il le ramènerait avec lui, au camp. Ca, il pouvait se le jurer. Mais ce devait aussi être une marque de confiance alors ?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Sa gorge lui fit mal. Naruto se retourna et le vit. Il lui fit un petit sourire et ses yeux avaient un quelque chose d'étrange que le noiraud ne sût pas deviner.

-J'ai des pastilles au miel, viens.

Ils remontèrent à la surface, et cela fut le début d'une étrange cohabitation.


End file.
